


Wordless

by Hieromancer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, PWP, softcore lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieromancer/pseuds/Hieromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He arrives in the World of Darkness and she doesn't know what to make of it. Major BBS and possible 3D spoilers, may not make much sense if you aren't familiar with the cutscenes in KH2FM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

He had arrived.

The man who was Terra and Xehanort and yet also neither. The man responsible for the destruction of countless worlds. The man who had fooled an entire organization into helping him achieve absolute power. A pathetic, empty shell of a man.

And also the reason why she had retained her sanity throughout this decade of perpetual loneliness.

She had always known he would come someday.

The two stood, several yards between them, the world around them completely silent, neither moving. It was cold, so cold. She avoided making eye contact - was she afraid of what she might find -- instead choosing to stare at a place in the sky behind him. The brief moment between each heartbeat felt like an eternity. Thousands of unsaid words hung in the air, yet neither spoke. Neither moved.

It was so, so cold. Did he feel it, too? Did nobodies physically feel anything? Two more questions she wanted to ask. What was going through his mind -- maybe she could figure it out if she just -- no, she couldn’t bear to look.

After a time that felt longer than all the time she had been trapped in this world, he moved towards her. With every step he took, her heartbeat grew faster, louder. Avoiding his gaze became unspeakably hard -- what was she afraid of -- what if she did or didn’t see -

He stood in front of her, and she finally gave into temptation and looked into his face and for a split second she saw the face of a boy, her friend, that she had laughed with and trained with and played with and -

No.

She didn’t break eye contact. She couldn’t. Neither did he. His gaze was captivating - no, she was just searching for a trace of - and almost haunting. Everything around them vanished, and just the two of them remained.

But it was still terribly cold and -

He might have said something, she didn’t know anymore. Her heart was beating so loudly that he could have and she wouldn’t have heard. Her breathing was heavy, ragged - how was he keeping his so level in this cold -- and the silence was unbearable but she had so many and so few words on her mind and nothing reached her tongue.

Hesitantly, she grazed her hand against his -- if nothing else, she had to confirm he was really there and not a mirage her mind had created to comfort her. His gloves were soft and yet also rough but warm so very warm so very

She collapsed into him without a second thought, not even just because of the warmth but because he was there and with her and she wanted to thank him forever for being there but could not find the words. Arms wrapped around each other, fingers gripped at fabric. She cared not who he was or who he had been -- so she told herself -- he was himself, and he was here, and that was all. She buried her head into his neck -- didn’t let the stench of darkness bother her -- and clung to him tightly. If she let go, he might leave, and then she would be alone again and she had been so lonely so lonely she had almost gone mad. It was so warm, warm. Her heart still beat loudly -- he hadn’t one, of course -- and their breathing was heavy and in perfect sync and still not a word passed between them.

After what felt like seconds but may have been an eternity -- or was it the other way around -- she withdrew, arms still laced around his waist but body several inches away. Her grip on him loosened, as did his on her, as they looked into each other and oh no that was his face and he was about to say something no the perfect silence cannot be ruined - 

His lips parted for hers. Their mouths moved against each other, tongues intertwining and exploring. He breathed into her and she into him and it was wonderful. His hands moved down her back and hers up his and finally to his face where she gently held him in place because this was perfect perfect perfect.

She pushed her mouth further into his and then broke the kiss just for a moment to take a breath of cold air before gently pushing him down into a sitting position. He did not resist. She wound her arms around his neck - he didn’t actually feel anything, this was purely physical to him, right - oh his breath was so warm - and pushed their lips together once again - why was he kissing back he felt no emotion he told her before why it made no sense.

She withdrew slightly, biting his lower lip and running her hands along his back. He began untying her ribbonsashes as she moved her mouth along his neck, slowly unzipping his coat and kissing him all the while. He briefly removed his arms from her back to remove them from the coat and roughly kneaded her sides as they were both forced to the ground. Hands moved quickly, roughly, ravenously removing the last of each others clothing and everything was a blur and even the sound of their breathing was masked by her heartbeat, thudding wildly.

Was this wrong? Yes. No. She didn’t know. She didn’t know how she felt about this man - this man who was Terra and Xehanort and also neither and nothing and everything - but she was defiling her friend’s body and that was unacceptable was he even in there no don’t think about that. She wove her hands into his hair and tugged gently and kissed his lips again. Their breath mingled and became one as she wrapped her legs around his hips and averted her gaze from his.

Did she even love him? She loved Terra, yes, but as her friend and brother, and this man was somebody else entirely. Should she love him? Should she hate him? She shivered and drew back slightly whenever his skin touched hers but his touch was so welcome and comforting and she wanted more. He brushed his lips along her cheek, neck, collarbone, and her heartbeat was so deafening. She buried her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder, roughly moving her hands up and down and in circles all over his body. If he or she made a sound, she didn’t hear it.

She supposed she did love him, in a way. Not as Terra and certainly not as Xehanort, but as his own person. He had been there for her -- not as a tool to recover his memories, like the possessed Terra, but because he valued her companionship. She had seen him as just a facet of the possessed Terra -- where was Terra now anyway was he somewhere else or sleeping somewhere deep within this man oh no what would be think of this - but now he was his own person in her eyes, neither Terra nor Xehanort nor Terra and Xehanort. Still, when she looked at him long enough, she swore she saw something of them and it was painful, so painful.

He finished just before she did, melting into her body and panting rapidly - that she heard. His hand lay outstretched to the side and she moved hers to meet it. Their fingers intertwined as they lay there, panting, neither saying a word. Neither moved. Neither seemed to want to move. She loved him, but she knew he didn’t -- couldn’t -- love her, too. It hardly even mattered, so long as he stayed by her side. A smile met her lips it’s so warm here with you and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Sleep soon overcame her.

-

Aqua awoke sometime later, her teeth chattering and her body trembling slightly. It’s so cold …

Wait. Cold?

She pulled herself to her knees and opened her eyes, blinking the last traces of sleep away. Xemnas was gone, and not a trace of him remained. She hadn’t imagined the entire ordeal, had she? She was still naked, so she assumed she hadn’t, but it felt vague, even dreamlike, in hindsight.

She was alone again.

Part of her wished he -- or anybody, really -- would take her away from this forsaken place, but she knew better than to hope for such things. If she found a way to leave this place, it would likely be of her own doing.

Would he come back, though? She did hope for that. Any companionship would be welcome, his especially. She had decided she loved him, right? Perhaps that wasn’t the case. Maybe she was just so desperate for human contact that she was willing to give herself to him in the most intimate of ways.

She sighed, her breath visible in the chill air. At the moment, she didn’t feel up for pondering her emotions. She gathered her discarded clothing and stood up, scanning the land before her. It seemed to go on forever, never ending, never stopping. Was there an end?

If there was one, she was determined to find it.


End file.
